Pas un monde cruel, juste son monde
by darkrikku13
Summary: Est-ce que vivre comme ça peut être vraiment appeler vivre ?


_Pas un monde cruel, juste son monde ._

On pourrait penser que c'est l'histoire d'une vie comme les autres, non, pas cette fois.

La chose qui différencie la sienne des autres est la mort qu'elle regardera indifférente le moment voulu.

La personne qui détient cette histoire s'appelle Hinata Hyuga.

Jeune fille chétive à qui on a donner dès la naissance de lourdes responsabilités qu'elle ne pourra jamais tenir.

Pourtant même sans connaître exactement ses problèmes qui l'amèneront à mourir elle n'a plus envie de vivre. Elle ne l'a jamais vraiment voulue d'ailleurs.

Détesté par tous, rejeté par sa famille, elle ne supporte plus que son soleil. Son soleil qui n'est autre que Naruto Uzumaki, jeune détesté lui aussi.

Elle aurait aimé être comme lui mais n'y arrivera jamais, à son plus damne. Mais c'est tout à son honneur car malgré tous elle a essayé mainte fois de lui ressembler un temps soit peu, sans succès.

Face à tout ça, l'envie de vivre diminut, déjà fort petit dès son première état conscient du monde, c'est dur de vouloir mourir à 12 ans non ?

* * *

Enième coup de couteau, son cousin qui lui lance des piques lors d'un de ses exercices ont elle voulait faire preuve de courage. Elle en donne même l'impression ! Mais dans son for intérieur, même à travers les pupilles blanches qui devinent tout , elle peut garder ça en elle : son désespoir et son manque de confiance. 

Elle est d'ailleurs heureuse d'avoir pu mentir ce jour-là, sa lui faisait du bien de savoir qu'on la pensait vivre avec au moins une qualité.

Mais bon, ce n'est pas assez pour être ninja, il lui manquait la force physique tout simplement, son père le lui reproche dans l'intimité familial et son cousin en ayant gagné leur combat en fait de même.

* * *

A présent elle pense avoir compris, au bout de deux longues années elle pense avoir saisi pourquoi tout le monde ne faisait pas si attention à elle ou la dédaignait. 

Elle est malade, pas seulement physiquement mais aussi psychiquement.

Elle a perdu toute notion de barrière psychologique, elle est devenue transparente, en moins d'un an. Pourtant personne ne voit rien de mal, puisque plus rien ne perce ses yeux.

Elle se demande d'ailleurs si elle avait vraiment quelque chose à cacher. Son adoration et pseudo amour pour son soleil du moment n'étaient que de l'envie prétentieuse à son avis. Elle se haït encore plus d'y avoir pensé et surtout cru.

Puis là, une nouvelle preuve, maintenant elle sait que la fin est proche, elle n'a plus beaucoup de temps.

Elle a entendu une conversation entre son professeur et son père.

""Mais des entraînements ne feraient qu'aggraver son cas !

- Hinata est l'héritière du clan, je me fiche de vos états d'âme.

-Vous mettriez la vie de votre fille en danger encore plus pour la fierté de votre clan ?!

-Vous n'êtes pas issus d'un clan telle que le notre, il est normal que vous ne puissiez comprendre notre façon de penser.

-Mais bon sang ! VOTRE FILLE RISQUE DE MOURIR !

-Et alors ? Demandez-lui, je suis sure qu'elle vous répondra la même chose que moi, d'ailleurs j'en ai terminé avec vous, vous me faites perdre mon temps.""

Sa lui réchauffe le coeur d'un coté, elle a pris part à la conversation, elle a acquiescé aux sentiment et convictions de son père, sa ne l'a pas rendu fière de sa fille mais il a affiché un air arrogant grâce à elle.

Son enseignante ne peut donc rien y faire et continu de l'entraîner avec ses deux autres coéquipiers. Ils sont gentils avec elle, mais n'ont pas chercher a approfondir leurs relations superficielles qu'ils avaient tissés avec elle. C'est sûrement mieux comme ça puisqu'elle partira bientôt.

* * *

La douleur est horrible, une barre de fer dans le dos, non pire, des coups de couteau à chaque mouvement, mais elle s'en fiche, elle veut juste que sa se termine. 

Elle avait vécu avec ce mal depuis sa naissance, sans même sans rendre compte. Cette douleur était comme respirer, quelque chose d'inévitable et de courant.

Mais là, elle se rendait compte que ce n'était rien face à se qui l'attendait au tournant.

Maintenant on l'a déchirait du cou jusqu'au bassin, elle ne pouvait plus ni bouger ni respirer sans réveiller une autre attaque.

Si elle pleurait elle aurait eu encore plus mal. Si elle criait de douleurs c'était bien pire.

La libération était proche elle le sentait, son professeur ne s'était pas trompé, deux séances et son enfer avait pris un aspect encore plus déchirant.

Enfin elle commençait à ressentir l'enfer puisque dès le début elle pensait vivre une vie comme une autre. C'était bien le dernier de ses soucis cependant.

Quand elle rendit son dernier souffle, ce n'est pas vers une lumière blanche et apaisante qu'elle se dirigea mais vers un trou noir sans fond où on l'a compressait de partout.

Ce n'était pas grave, c'était terminé, une sorte de masochisme pour clore sa vie car elle savait que se serait la dernière de ses douleurs avant le néant.

* * *

Elle n'eut même pas peur, elle n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. Elle se serait affolée sinon, c'est sans réfléchir qu'elle est partit. 

Le dernier mot qu'elle avait prononcé n'était rien d'autre qu'un très simple, presque inaudible : Pardon.

Elle savait bien que personne ne comprendrait à quel point il avait de l'importance pour elle. Elle l'adressait à tant de personnes dans son dernier effort ...

Elle l'avait si souvent dit, à tellement d'occasions, personne ne comprendrait son sens.

Elle est partit, pas vers un monde meilleur.

Vers la fin de toutes choses aussi douloureuse soit elle.


End file.
